Bittersweet
by Avalanche Maximoff
Summary: Lietro Slash A differant take on how Pietro was taken into being an acolyte and how he and Lance have difficulties over it. And also how they fall madly in love from those difficulties.
1. Chapter 1

#Bittersweet-Chapter 1#

It was well passed midnight, almost one o' clock in the morning, and Lance. . .was pissed. He and Pietro had had an argument earlier that morning about Pietro's 'attitude.' Lance hadn't particularly enjoyed bitching at Pietro for the way he'd been acting but he was being a royal asshole to everyone and Lance was friggin' tired of it. But the thing that angered Lance the most was how Pietro stormed out and had yet to return home. That had all taken place at ten in the morning, nearly twelve hours ago. Lance had to admit he was worried about the younger teen.  
  
Lance sighed irritably and rolled over on the huge beaten up sofa. He really should be out looking for the little brat right now, but he wasn't feeling quite up to it. Pietro had been acting so strange lately; avoiding Lance as if he were the plague, giving him shifty glances and constantly starting arguments with him for no god-damn reason. Lance was quite sick of it really. As far as he knew he had done absolutely nothing wrong to upset the other boy. It had all started the day after he'd taken Pietro to the Carnival. Was that why he was angry?  
  
The door suddenly burst open and a very red-faced chipper looking Pietro fell into the doorway, giggling like mad. After a moment of shock Lance bolted off the couch and was at Pietro's side in an instant helping the other boy into a sitting position. He was laughing this time, and his body was as limp as a rag doll. Lance knew immediately, he could smell it on him.  
  
"Dear God Pietro!" he breathed, "You're drunk!" Pietro looked at him a moment, processing his words before scowling.  
  
"Am not!" he protested, his sultry voice slurring. Lance sighed and Pietro looked up at him with big blue eyes. He was smiling like an idiot and the smell of alcohol was strong on his breath.  
  
"Well, let's get you up to your room," Lance said finally standing and pulling Pietro up with him. Pietro, of course, was unable to stand on his shaky legs and he fell onto Lance's chest, his head resting in the crook of Lance's neck. Lance couldn't deny the feeling he was experiencing or the fact his heart was racing. Pietro looked so innocent, so fragile and he felt sorry for the younger boy.  
  
"Come on now," Lance said softly, "We're going up to your room, allright?" Pietro made a soft noise and Lance couldn't resist a smile.  
  
"Mmkay," Pietro whispered, snuggling into Lance's chest. Lance swallowed nervously and hesitantly pulled him away, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Piet, I'm gonna need you to walk, okay?" he asked slowly, trying to make him comprehend. Pietro frowned and cuddled into Lance's chest again.  
  
"Nuh uh, I'm too tired," he mumbled, smacking his lips to make his point. Lance grumbled and pulled Pietro away again.  
  
"I ain't gonna carry you," he said sternly. Pietro looked up at him with shiny cerulean eyes, a pout forming on his lips. Lance rolled his eyes and knelt down.  
  
"Climb on," he ordered a bit too harshly. Pietro didn't seem to care and was all too happy to comply. He mounted Lance's back and nestled his face into the back of Lance's neck. Lance shivered and began his decent up the stairs.  
  
"Well Piet, I hope you're proud of yerself," Lance fumed, "You're a drunken mess and yer gonna have one helluva hangover in the morning. But hey, maybe ya pulled the stick out of yer ass." Pietro nipped Lance's neck playfully and Lance yelped nearly dropping Pietro in the process. Lance growled, his cheeks burning a faint crimson and Pietro burst into a fit of giggles. At that moment it felt like a swarm of butterflies were attacking his insides, and he hated the feeling. Lance was relieved when he finally reached Pietro's room, setting him gently on the floor.  
  
"Here we are," Lance announced. Pietro swayed a bit before stumbling into Lance's arms. His soft plush lips collided with the sensitive skin on Lance's neck and he bit back a moan. Pietro obviously hadn't noticed and Lance jerked him away rather roughly. Pietro looked up at him, the pout once again formulating on his lips. Lance glared and shoved him none too gently onto the bed. Pietro let out a startled yelp and bounced once before toppling off the bed.  
  
Lance's eyes widened and he ran to Pietro kneeling down beside him. Pietro choked on a sob and then burst into tears. Lance hushed him softly, pulling him gently into his arms. Pietro was crying quietly and he slowly began to rock Pietro in his arms. He looked up at Lance through half-lidded eyes and slowly stretched his neck up, capturing Lance's lips in a searing kiss. It took Lance a moment to gather his wits but as soon as he did he could already taste the alcohol on Pietro. He pulled away and set Pietro on the bed, wiping his mouth angrily.  
  
"You're drunk Piet," he snapped bitterly, "Just go to sleep, your fucken drunk of your ass. Man, I never expected you to turn to alcohol." Pietro's eyes flashed with a vicious anger and he leapt of the bed, pushing against Lance weakly.  
  
"Fuck you!" Pietro shouted viciously, "It's your damn fault I did!" Lance glowered at him.  
  
"You went and got sloshed because of an argument?" He asked mockingly, "Real mature Piet." Pietro shook his head.  
  
"You're SO god-damn dense!" Pietro cried, "It wasn't the argument! It's you! I'm so frustrated! I LIKE you Lance! I'm fucking in love with you! And you're so fucking dense!" He was breathing heavily by the time he was finished and he grabbed the collar of Lance's shirt, roughly jerking him down so their lips met. Lance was taken off guard once again and he succumbed for a moment, only to pull away in another.  
  
"Piet, you aren't in your right mind," Lance said, "You'll regret this in the morning. I know you're not gay." With that he left the room, shutting the door with a soft click behind him. Pietro fell onto the bed and curled into a fetal position. He'd just confessed his love for Lance and he'd been brushed off as a drunk. The tears spilled forth from his eyes and he shut them tightly, drifting off into a troubled slumber.  
  
x(X)x   
  
Well, it's been A LONG time but I have decided to make my debut again I hope you enjoy! It was originally gonna be a one shot, but my last one-shot was crap SO here is this one! OH! By the way! I have a new story soon to come out! It's an AU and I really hope you all read it I'm quite proud of it! PLEASE review! I miss them!  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff-- 


	2. Chapter 2

#Bittersweet-Chapter 2#  
  
The afternoon sunlight sifted in through the blinds, casting an odd glow about the room. Pietro blinked to soothe his blood-shot eyes, and rolled over blocking out the irritating light. He'd barely gotten any sleep at all last night and he was tired, angry, and depressed. He'd cried for more than and hour and still he felt the need to cry. But it seemed he was all out of tears. His heart was throbbing painfully, and he couldn't bring himself to whiz down and grab something to eat. It was almost three in the afternoon and his stomach was growling loudly.  
  
"I can never face him again. . ." Pietro murmured, pulling the covers over his head. He was totally heart-broken and the thought of getting sloshed again was definitely appealing. At least then he wasn't 'in his right mind' as Lance had so crudely put it. He scowled and shut his eyes tightly. Lance. He never wanted to speak to that asshole again! But he knew it was a lie. He wanted to see him again, to explain that he HAD been in his right mind! But he wasn't so sure he was, even now. . .  
  
There was a soft knock and he ignored it. Whoever it was could just fuck off. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment. The knock came again, only this time louder. He growled and tossed the blankets off himself, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Who the hell was dumb enough to bother him right now!? The knock sounded a third time, louder still and more incessant. He zipped to the door and flung it open.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU-" the words died in his throat. There, standing in all his glory, was the mighty Magneto, fully clothed in his metal armor. Pietro blinked and gulped, chuckling nervously.  
  
"F-father," he stammered, "W-what are you doing here?" The tall man eyed him condescendingly. Pietro could feel his stomach churning uncomfortably and he was only vaguely concerned about his distraught appearance.  
  
"You are to come with me young Pietro," he commanded sternly, "Gather your things; you are joining me at my base." Pietro's eyes widened and he shook his head.  
  
"I don't understand," Pietro said softly, shifting uncomfortably. Although it was a lie, he did understand. He would be leaving the Brotherhood, the Boarding house, more than likely Bayville. . .and Lance. And that thought terrified him. Magneto's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Oh but I think you do my son," he said, "Gather your things quickly, I will await your arrival outside, do not try my patience." And with that he swept out of the house. Pietro stood in the doorway, his eyes wide, tears sparkling dimly within them. He couldn't leave, not now, not ever! But it was for the best. . .wasn't it?  
  
"Pietro. . ." the voice was soft and familiar and Pietro shuddered. He turned to Lance and the tears suddenly sprang to his eyes, nearly spilling out. Lance had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Why was he here?" he asked. It seemed he'd forgotten all about last night and Pietro's heart-felt confessions. This angered Pietro to no end and he quickly shook his head, glaring at Lance.  
  
"What's it to you Rocky!?" he snapped scathingly. The nickname was childish but he wasn't able to think of anything better to say in this state. Lance looked taken aback but he glared in return.  
  
"I just wanted know!" he shouted, "Jesus Pietro!" Pietro frowned.  
  
"If you must know," Pietro said, trying desperately to keep the hurt from his voice, "I am leaving with my father. I am no longer part of the Brotherhood." Lances eyes widened considerably and Pietro choked on the look of sadness in Lance's eyes.  
  
"W-what?" Lance asked quietly. Pietro sighed angrily.  
  
"I'm leaving Lance!" he cried, "And I'm not coming back! I bet you're happy now! No more dealing with poor emotional, DRUNKEN Pietro!" The blood rushed to Lance's face and he looked as though he was about to explode.  
  
"You know what Pietro!?" he yelled, "I am! I hope I never have to see you again!" Pietro's intense glare softened into a hurt gaze. Pietro could no longer keep the tears at bay and they began to flow full force. Lance realized the instant he'd said it and he quickly reached out a hand to Pietro. Pietro slapped it away furiously and he was gone in an instant, gathering his things. Lance stood there and suddenly Pietro appeared in front of him once more.  
  
"Good," he whispered dangerously, "I feel the same way. I never want to see, speak or even think about you ever again Lance Alvers." And he was gone, leaving a speechless Lance in his wake.  
  
x(X)x   
  
Shorter than the last but I found it to be okay Let me know what YOU think! Thank you! Once again thanks to my wonderful beta and friend Lavender!  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff-- 


End file.
